The Leader Of ROD: Son Of Chaos And The Betrayed One
by The Dark One22
Summary: ROD. Reign Of Darkness that's what it stands for. The Faction that is all across the globe. Rumors tell that The leader of ROD is the key to finding the betrayed hero, Perseus Jackson. The gods needs his help once again. But will he help the demi-gods? How does the leader know Percy? And most importantly what secrets does the leader of ROD hide? But a moon goddess found him. Uh oh.
1. ROD's Aggresion

**Skouro P.O.V.**

ROD... My faction. My big and powerful faction. HA! No one was able to withstand my forces! Even America can't stand against it! Of course I mean.. Well...

I ordered my faction to help America against Isis. Those damn bastards using children against us! Ha! They are more foolish than those campers!

Apparently Chaos helped me out with the blessings. When... I was.. Betrayed by camp. For _Mark_. They believed his lies...

They treated him like a hero who saved a universe... They treated him like that even though he just killed one hell hound... HE HAS A BIG EGO! HOW STUPID ARE THEY!?

They knew my fatal flaw... They all left me and treated me like trash... They despised me!

Now I am the leader of Rod. Reign Of Darkness... Defender Of Earth!

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It's been four months since Percy Jackson's disappearance. Half of camp half-blood was guilty and sad. They were threatened by the Romans when they found out.

A month later the whole camp felt guilty and sad now. Even the gods were depressed, none more than Poseidon. _My joy.. My pride... My son_ He thought sadly.

The gods in the throne room had the Romans and Greeks in a meeting on August 18th for the whereabouts of Percy. Zeus spoke up, "Has anyone seen Perseus or any traces?" No one nodded. "Hades?" Head shook his head, Artemis stayed silent angered that Percy managed to evade her for so long.

Zeus frowned, he liked Percy as a son but didn't like to reveal it. "There are other... Matters to discuss. I assume you half-bloods know of the powerful faction as ROD?" Everyone nodded, Soon a portal opened up. The portal closed after a man came out.

The gods bowed, the man frowned. "Don't bow... I hate it. And i'm tired of saying it!" Zeus spoke, "Lord Chaos-" "I also don't like being called lord" "What are you doing here?" Chaos sighed, "You have another war coming up... But this time... The titans and giants have teamed up." Everyone paled. Everyone except Mark who was smirking.

"The gods have me!" Thalia and Jason punch their half brother in the gut. Chaos glared at him who cowered in fear. "You made camp lose it's key to victory. Now the enemy can go to war knowing that. Including these vile Greeks are responsible!" They looked down at the floor.

"But anyway... Lets watch the news." Chaos said casually. A image appeared looking like it is on T.V. There was a man in a black suit, white tie, black hair and almond eyes.

"Once again... ROD forces appear mysteriously and killing people for their crimes. A masked figure with a couple soldiers encounter once again another robbery more than thirty robbers in the mall. The squad only had thirteen soldiers." A image appeared behind him. We have the video from the mall."

* * *

 **Skouro P.O.V.**

Most of my soldiers took defensive positions in the empty fountain in the middle of the mall. (They look like NOD soldiers but the glass they see through is cyan.) The rest took sniping positions on the top of the shops. I yelled, "Get ready for the enemy!" I wore the same armor as my soldiers but with a helmet off with a sea green cape at my side and a black mask with lines of tears and it's mouth is just a straight line.

A sniper shot a bullet that went past my head. one of my soldiers with a from our rocket squad called Rampage in ROD stood up and fired. The sniper fell off a shop near one of our snipers. Another Rampage member shot another rocket at a different shop.

Snipers in ROD are Blackout. Our SMG infantry are the Warpaths, while our MG infantry are Gun Blazers. The bombers kinda look like vanguard hype clubs but they are black and called Thunder Demons mainly because of their firepower and the big explosions, Our anti air ships are Blazing Angels but some of us usually call them Angels.

The battle started after that and bullets or lasers shot at all directions, A M16 squad with four people with pistols charged at me. two of them tried to punch me but I ducked and shot them in the stomachs, the other two kept shooting at me. The rest were blast by a big explosion by Boomer.

Trust me... This guy is insane about explosives but you can call him Demo for Demolitions. He was tall, very muscular, black hair with red orange highlights, he wore a a yellow jacket with black stripes, yellow camo pants and a orange mask with a evil laughing face. He's the crazy insane guy and loves war with explosives, but he's also a nice guy.

The two kept shooting but they got shot in the head by Dead eye. Dead eye was a silent guy with helmet that look like a storm trooper but the thing he sees through looks like a T, wears a red cloak with black stripes. His sniper rifle shoots each shot really fast with plasma and has more than a hundred shots in one clip, but he normally has 25 clips.

Demo smiled, "Nice shot Dead eye!" The sniper just nodded and went back to shooting. I was Hestia's champion so I held out my hand and started shooting black fireballs setting the enemy on fire. A warpath squad pushed back the enemy to the counter.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V. (Throne Room)**

In the video the leader of ROD shouted, "Forward! Don't let them escape through the back door!" An explosion appeared in front of the camera. Everyone stood there gaping and processing what they saw. The man cleared his throat.

"ROD forces still roam across the globe. Reporters say ROD forces are still currently fighting Isis and other problems while ROD forces deal with Robbery's and assassinate anyone doing crimes." The image faded. Chaos grinned, "I believe the leader is the key to your missing hero." Then he vanished. After a few minutes, Zeus spoke, "Everyone must find this man and get information from him." Chaos appeared again.

"Oh ya! Did I tell you he's a son of one of you Olympians? No? Well... You'd all be surprised who he'd be..." Chaos finally vanished. Leaving everyone confused.


	2. Secret's Revealed

**Third Person P.O.V.**

In the throne room, the Greeks and Romans gathered in a meeting after the previous day Chaos appeared. The gods were curious about the leader how he is the key to their missing hero and why would everyone be surprised who he would be. Zeus spoke, "Any ideas how to find the leader of ROD?" Nico stepped out the shadows from a corner and said.

"Lord Zeus... I learned of their plan to attack a monster campsite." Zeus replied back confused, "How do know their plans?" the son of Hades just grinned. "Well i'm one of their soldiers actually... Also the monsters somehow got mercenaries. ROD plans to attack them tomorrow sending the best. The 48th squad." Apollo was gaping at him. "Your one of their soldiers!?" Athena started asking questions rapid fire, "What kind of weaponry do they have? What do their buildings look like? How many soldiers do they have?" Zeus bellowed

"SILENCE!" Zeus looked at Artemis, "I need you and the hunters to meet the squad on their way to assault the campsite. Take the son of Hades, help the squad to increase our chance of getting information on Perseus." the hunters looked excited for some action and to meet the squad. Nico glanced at Thalia who nodded.

"Lord Zeus their leader is on the battlefield with his friend the elite sniper called Dead eye. he'll know we'll enter the battlefield when were twenty miles away." Zeus looked pleased, "At least we have a bonus... Thank you..." Apollo was wide eyed as everyone. "You mean THE Soviet Sniper!? He's also part of ROD?!" Nico nodded, "If their situation gets worst then they will send in the 501st legion for reinforcements. A satyr reported that more mercenaries are on the way to the camp." Thalia shook her head. "Nico you know too much."

Nico just grinned. "Yes I do."

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

The 48th squad got in the transport. I was the last one in, I turned to the driver, his armor was sky blue but his secondary color was black. "Take us to the woods southeast of the enemy base..." He replied in a voice through a speaker, "Got it." Dead eye was sharpening his knife and reloading after the battle at the mall.

I was kinda curious where he got a soviet rifle and how he got it. It was a Mosin Nagant with a scope, the 48th squad had five Warpaths, two snipers, three Gun Blazers, a Corporal named Blaze mostly he uses a flamethrower and a katana with a orange with white stripes hilt.

Everyone was talking to each other and excited for the assault. But we were interrupted because the transport got hit. Next thing we know... "WERE GOING DOWN!" The pilot yelled.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

The hunters, Artemis, and Nico were on the south side of the enemy base walking in the woods until they saw a rocket fired from the base to the ship. The group rush to the crashed ship, they spotted two soldiers on each arms on each others shoulders. people lied on the ground groaning while others sat up bandaging themselves.

The group approached them when they did, the 48th squad aimed their weapons on them. Then Percy said, "Wait! They are not enemies! Hold your fire!" he chuckled. "Talk about an entrance eh?.. So err... Lady Artemis... What are you doing here?" Artemis replied. "Father sent us here to help you here." The Leader chuckled and shook his head.

"Lemme guess... There's a different reason?" Artemis bit her lower lip and nodded, Percy sighed. "What is it Milady..?" Artemis looked at the enemy base, "Father wanted us to help you for... information" Percy sensed something bad was going to happen. The pilot limped his way over to Percy with a laser pistol in his head while he had a Fuel Rod Cannon over his back.

"Sir... The base is heavily fortified... But I think I can call in the Storm Bringers sir." Percy nodded, "Thanks for the information Pilot, if our men are heavily injured we call any support or the 501st in" the pilot nodded. "Understood sir." The pilot left tending the wounded, after everyone was healed, Percy spoke to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I will send half of my squad to the east and the other half to the west, i'll get Dead eye and Blaze to the south." Artemis looked at Phoebe who nodded.

"Thalia, Phoebe and I will come with you, I will send the hunters to the north." Percy nodded and looked at his troops. "To our positions!" Everyone left their spot, Percy looked at his companions, "When I send off the flare everyone will be doing their job. I already told your hunters..." Artemis nodded, Percy pointed his flare gun in the air and fired. Gunshots were fired, explosions were heard, and monsters roared.

The six of them moved forward but two hell hounds got in their way. Blaze stood between his companions and the hell hounds, he grinned. "BURN! BURN! BUUUURRRNNN!" The hell hounds whimpered in fear and howled as they were being killed.

Two squads of mercenaries were crouched behind a fallen burning tree. Percy and Dead eye threw a grenade while the others fired. another squad of appeared but were hit by a sniper on a tree and Dead eye.

The pilot came running, "SIR! The eastern and western walls were breached the hunters followed them inside and enemy reinforcements are coming!" Percy nodded and everyone ran to the campsite as fast as they can. They entered a building in the middle of the campsite, many soldiers looked beaten up but were fine as the hunters. Except a few hunters were injured.

Artemis looked at Percy, "So... I guess you'll be telling where Perseus is...?" the leader of ROD stiffened, unfortunately the moon goddess noticed. "You know where he is..." He stuttered a bit, "I... I.. I don't know." Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Tell me where he is..." Percy looked away but Artemis grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "SPILL it..." He sighed, "Look milady... He told me he would kill himself." Thalia was about to say something but explosions were heard outside.

Our bombers were outside bombing the woods on the south side of the base. Snipers were on the trees, about ten transports were on the ground while the rest still in the sky shooting. Warpaths and Gun Blazers were taking cover and shooting, the 501st had arrived...

* * *

 **Pilot P.O.V.**

After the reinforcements came explosions kept coming at us. A soldier flew over me, my eyes widened and ran to him. He was laying down groaning, "Ooh.. I think I hurt my shoulder... i'll be okay. Maybe..." I helped him up and put his left arm on my shoulder and carried him.

"Don't worry the 501st arrived... Hang... On... For a.. Moment." I could feel the blood on his shoulder, more explosions were hit near us. "The corporal will be able to help just hang on!" Blaze was punching a mercenary and holding him by the neck, when he saw us, he ran over to us. "What happened?" "I don't know he just got hit by a rocket." I layed him down and Blaze kneeled beside to heal him with his powers being Hestia's champion.

"I will take care of him, help our Ace!" ( _ **He's talking about Percy because he is also called Ace because he's the leader in case your wondering)**_ I ran and got out my laser pistol, two mercenaries stepped in my way. He threw a grenade which I shot it quickly setting off an explosion. _Ace trained us well_ I thought, one of them had their body explode while the other was blasted back. Ace was fighting a squad, I searched the dead body of the mercenaries and threw a grenade.

Ace grinned, "Thanks Sky!" I also grinned but he couldn't see it, so I just nodded. After the battle was over, Artemis and her group came over. Wait.. I feel something... Bad.. Is going to happen.

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I sighed, "Thanks for the help Lady Artemis." then she looked guilty. But why..? "I'm sorry." She flashed out taking us with her! Then... Oh no... CAMP! Were at camp! I turned to her, a soldier from the 501st legion shouted.

"Why are we at this wretched camp!? We hate this place! You tricked us!" Now every soldier started shouting protests. I shouted, "Calm down! And we'll get an answer!" Artemis nodded a thank you at me which I growled. Artemis turned to my army.

"We still need answers from your leader to the missing hero of Olympus!" Every soldier turned to me, I could sense them thinking, _Please tell her! i'm getting bored! I want to go to war again! SOME ACTION PLEASE!_ With a pleading look. I took a deep breath, "No..." most of my soldiers looked at me like i'd grown another head. The pilot, Sky, stepped forward, "Um... sir, I know you told me everything but... We need to get out of here early. I don't like this place..." He knew I was their savior.

Dead eye, Blaze, Demo, and a few other demi-gods knew who I was... I wasn't paying attention to Artemis I was just staring at her. Apparently Demo and Dead eye noticed, _Crap..._ Dead eye just grinned evilly while Demo smirked.

But Demo paled when I sent him a telepathic message, _Tease me or your dead..._ Artemis kept ranting that I need to spill it. "You dare defy the Olympians!? You better tell me now or we have your head!" I kinda thought she looked cute when she's mad. Er... I mean i'm amused!

The ground shook, everyone lost their balance. Poseidon appeared, _Uh oh..._ Poseidon turned to Artemis, "Did he tell you?" She shook her head. Poseidon trembled with anger, "YOU WILL REVEAL MY SON'S POSITION!" I frowned and shook my head.

"My friend doesn't want me to betray him, I doesn't want to be-" I was cut off by Thalia when she shot an arrow taking off my mask. I quickly covered my face, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THAT FOR! BLAZE AND DEMO! PLEASE GET MY MASK!" Dead eye and a few soldiers stood protectively in front of me. A certain daughter of Athena also a traitor stepped forward of the crowd that I somehow didn't notice surrounding everyone.

"Why do you hide your face!? Are you a coward?"

* * *

 **Dead eye P.O.V.**

"Silebit meretrix! saltem non a turpitudine similis tui! Its your fault our leader needs to reveal his friends position!" I yelled, most of the Romans gasped. A Hermes camper I think asked, "What did he say?" Jason stepped forward. "Well... He kinda said..."Quiet you whore! at least he's not a disgrace like you!" Now it was the Greeks turn to gasp, the blondie weeped quietly slipping back into the crowd.

Most of us did, of course... Who knew Percy hated her. Our ace slowly backed up a little and... revealed himself. A lot of soldiers who didn't know the legend was our leader, gasped as the Romans and Greeks. Poseidon walked up to him, "P-Percy..?" Percy looked like he was going to pass out.

The Olympians arrived, Zeus and Hades eyes nearly bugged out, "Nephew?" they said at the same time. "Um... Hi... Uhh.. Everyone start moving were leaving!" Thalia started running over to him, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Percy paled. "EVERYONE START RUNNING! 501st to the right! 48th squad on me!" We ran through the woods, Sky shouted, "Go sir! I'll hold them off!" Percy shook his head.

"No way! You'll be dead!" Sky just smiled sadly, "Don't worry sir... I'll be okay." Percy hugged him. "Don't die okay? I don't want another soldier..." Sky nodded, "Don't worry sir. I'll make you proud." Percy smiled. "i'm sure you will." Sky ran running to help the soldiers distracting the hunters.

* * *

 **Sky P.O.V.**

I groaned, where was I..? Wait a minute... I.. I.. I think Percy said this was... "This is the throne room..." I turned to the voice of... Zeus?

"Er... What am I doing here?" I saw Greeks, Romans, and the Olympians gods with the minor gods. Poseidon spoke up, "We want my son's location right now..." I narrowed my eyes. "Why..?" He sighed, "I miss my son... The camp wants to apologize and there is another war..." I thought for a moment and replied.

"He could help..." Everyone's hope lit up, "But he won't talk to anyone in person..." which crushed everyone hopes like an ant. Poseidon stood up, "YOU WILL-" before he could finish. A flash of light appeared, there stood Percy with Blaze, Dead eye, and Demo.

"Blaze take em and use your fire teleportation!" Percy yelled, Blaze shouted back, "What about you?" Percy saw the Greeks and Romans marching forward, "I'll distract them!" Zeus and Poseidon stood up and said at the same time. "Stop him!" And that was the last time I saw him... But he would escape them... Right?

* * *

 ** _(Er... Hey i'll uh... setting up something everyone will vote for... Well uh.. See ya in the next chapter!)_**

 ** _A ROD soldier: Will there be bloodshed?_**

 ** _Me: Dammit you should be helping Percy! Or else face my author powers!_**

 ** _ROD soldier: But you don't hurt anyone..._**

 ** _Me: Just get back in there... But before I go..._**

 ** _Sorry I have to clear this up... Chaos adopted Percy_**

 ** _But Percy forgot to remember that he is a son of Poseidon._**

 ** _Don't worry he has his cool water powers :3_**

 ** _I'll try to update a chapter to make things more sense..._**

 ** _See ya on the other side!_** (^̮^)

 ** _You better hope I don't ruin it..._** (ಠ‿ಠ)


End file.
